


Where Dreams Are Made Of

by Kathorax



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, Cream Pie, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathorax/pseuds/Kathorax
Summary: Adam & you celebrate his wonderful Burn This performance.
Relationships: Adam Driver & Reader, Adam Driver x Reader, Adam Driver x you - Relationship, Adam Driver/You
Kudos: 50





	Where Dreams Are Made Of

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr requested public sex and daddy kink with Adam Driver. This is my take on it ;).

Entering the artist door of the Hudson’s theatre, you’ve come to pick up your man from one of his recent  _ Burn This _ performances. The stage door around the block was packed already, people were waiting to meet the performers. You made your way to his familiar dressing room via the entrance and waited on him to return from the stage door. He’d be busy signing and taking pictures with his excited fans. 

You sat back in the couch, legs crossed, scrolling through your phone mindlessly for another 20 minutes when Adam swung open the door.

“Hey.” He cracked a toothy smile, leaning down to kiss you. His dark strands looked slightly dishevelled from his powerful performance.

You sat upright as he joined next to you. “How did you do, baby?” You asked interested and rubbed his jeans cladded thigh. 

He was feeling particularly handsy tonight and pulled you in closely. He felt confident. He told you that he felt content about his performance, which in turn made you feel so proud of him. You were aware that he struggled with feeling confident about his work, even though he was painted as one of the best actors of this generation. 

“Well then let’s celebrate tonight, baby!” You revelled, taking place in his lap. He chuckled and rested his hands atop your bare thighs, only to slide under your dress to find the hem of your panties. 

_ Of course _ that was Adam’s way of celebrating. Fucking you deep into the night. You playfully giggled, “Well, I was thinking more like a bottle of wine and stuff --” 

Adam cut you off. “Yeah, sure, that sounds nice.” He agreed. “A bottle of wine and sex, yes.” He added with a dirty smirk. 

“Adam!” 

His big hand caressed your cheek, thumb lingering on your lips. His arousal was hardening against your panties. He teased your body with those large palms of his, pressing his full lips onto yours. Your tongues intimately danced around one another’s. His grasp on your hips became more firm. 

“C’mon,” Adam growled against your neck, “If we don’t stop now, we’ll never make it home.”

Exited the theatre and once inside the parking building, Adam expressed that he would like to drive. You didn’t give it much thought, so you handed him the keys. 

Driving home, your hand rested on his muscled thigh. You rubbed slow circles over him with your thumb. It was a reflex, really. You softly squeezed his firm flesh and alternated between sweet caresses. Adam was silent, eyes fixated on the road. When he stopped in front of a red light, he released a big sigh, staring at your small hand caressing him. He adjusted his trousers, his face showing slight discomfort. 

Manhattan lights illuminated the car - and made his large bulge noticeable. You bit your lip playfully and slowly slithered your fingers over his hardened member. 

“Filthy little girl.” He smirked deviously. He stole a kiss. 

During the ride you fondled and teased him further, pressing the palm of your hand up and down over his thick length. Adam groaned, adjusting his position. You alternated between feeling his cock and massaging his balls - which he audibly loved.

“Does that feel good, daddy?” You asked sweetly, insatiable.

“Fuck yes.” Adam admitted, grasping the steering wheel hard. All those teasing touches got him so worked up, made him grit his teeth and push the black tresses out of his face.

On the highway he stated, “Take out my cock, sweet. It hurts.”

“Now, daddy?”

“Yes, now. Do it.”

“Yes, daddy.” You did as he demanded and carefully exposed his bulging hard-on. Your fingers softly took ahold of his thick, firm shaft. You could feel hot beads of precum pool at his slit and you smeared the velvety liquid around his head. His lips parted and he sighed, while your fingers softly encircled his shaft. 

Adam was a focused man, though. Eyes on the road and always careful. The occasional moan escaped his lush lips while you raked your fingers up and down his length.

Too busy admiring and teasing your husband, you were surprised when he pulled up --  **not** in front of your home. He had parked the car somewhere in a forgotten lane – dark and desolate. 

“Adam-- uhh, what?” You raised an eyebrow and giggled. 

“You’re going to suck me right here. Can’t focus on the road anymore.” 

You’ve fucked in the car of course; that’s what an adventurous couple does. Blessing the car, as you liked to call it. You’ve had sex in lots of different places and countries by now. The more daring places were before his rise to stardom of course, like in those subtropical swimming pools just before they’d close. In the woods when taking a hike or at the back of the cinema watching a shitty movie. Now, your sex life took place in ‘safer’ spots like his dressing room or his trailers. You had never been caught, which was a miracle in itself. 

Both of you frantically unclasped the seatbelts, and he sat back in the driver’s seat, legs spread widely. So needy for his cock, you didn’t even care about the discomfort of bending over the armrest - quickly wrapping your lips around his leaking cock. Adam released a guttural groan, your mouth around his cock like a vice, tongue sliding over the prominent veins. He collected all of your tresses in his fist and pressed you down deeply, making you retch.

“Ohh --  **_Fuck_ ** ! Yes!” He growled.

Adam used you, thrust up into your mouth and you were sooo careful not to drool over his crotch and make it messy. Which he noticed after a while,

“You know I like it messy, go on, doll.”

“Your sweats are going to be ruined and the other one’s are in the laundry.” 

He whined as if it was unfair, ‘Noo, pleasssee. Please just – just--please slobber all over my cock.’

OK fine, you thought. You took him deep down your throat with each bob, making you gag every time his head invaded your windpipe. You cupped his balls with one hand, and you massaged them, earning yourself another beautiful groan. 

“Gahh - fucking hell - That’s it!”

His sweats were drenched in pre and spit.

The windows of the car fogged up, the air smelling like sex. 

“Out of the car, now.” 

“Adam…” You remarked, suddenly turning antsy. The intensity of his amber eyes indicated that he wasn’t playing around. 

He exited first, leaving you no choice but to follow obediently. Your knees were trembling, anxious to get discovered. Trying to swallow the lump away in your throat, your hand reached for the car door handle to fuck him in the comfort of the backseat.

**“No, no, no.”** He denied you, his palm snaking its way into your hair. He pulled your neck back by your tresses to completely tower over you. “Over the hood, now.” 

“Adam are you insane?! We could get... –”

“Yes, caught. Don’t make me fuckin’ ask twice.”

You swallowed nervously and bent over the hood of the car. Adam was feral about it; he hiked up your dress, shoved your panties aside and entered your drooling cunt in one go. Your vision tunnelled, your body tensing up when he nestled almost entirely inside.

His massive hands roughly grasped the flesh of your hips and started pounding into you. He needed to bite his lip to stop him from crying out how fucking good you felt. 

“Fuckk... Rub yourself, go on little one.” He whispered into your ear.

Your fingers trembled, eventually finding your clit through the thrill of the situation. It was so exciting but so fucking scary at once. You decided to just listen to him – focus on him, focus on his fat cock that thrusted into you in such an aggressive pace. Your clit felt stiff and wet, your knees buckled from both sensations. 

Adam knew he wasn’t going to last long – and he  _ knew  _ he was playing a dangerous game but he just neeeeded you. You looked so pretty bent over for him, the streetlights of the Manhattan docks hinting at your delicious curves. You looked just like a pretty little hooker that he snatched of the streets for a few dollars where he could just empty his balls inside. Fuck, he wanted to grunt, to moan, be fucking loud but he couldn't – which made him so frustrated that he reached aggressively for your tits and pulled your body against his.

“Shit, you feel so fucking good. Such a  _ good girl. _ ” Adam hunched over you, whispering into your ear, softly biting into your cartilage. You panted his name, his cock made you see stars each time he brushed against your cervix, ‘Daddy--f-fuck fuck, I--’

Adam nuzzled your neck, “Poor baby can’t speak anymore. Daddy’s cock too good, hmm?” Adam’s deep voice resonated inside you, which only turned you more into a wet mess. 

“Mhhmmmmhm.” You nodded desperately, almost in tears.

“Daddy’s gonna cum soon, OK baby? Your pussy feels just  _ too  _ good.’ 

Thinking of his hot, wet cum splattered inside you made you desperate, ‘Pl-please-cum – Cum inside me daddy.’ Your pleading and begging tipped him over the edge and Adam spilled inside you. His teeth were buried in your neck – biting firmly as his body shuddered against yours. You intertwined your fingers with his, still firmly grasping your tits. His cock throbbed inside you, hips bucking into yours. With each throb his member softened, to which he ultimately pulled out. 

Worry washing over your body again, you made quick work of being decent in public. Hazy from his orgasm, he did not, and to your dislike you quickly pulled up his sweats. 

“You’re one nasty fucker, Adam.” You shook your head in disbelief from what just happened.

He chuckled in the wonderful afterglow, his mind thinking about how his load of cum inside you would drench your panties. “ _ Hmmmmm, yes. I am.”  _

You positioned yourself in the driver’s seat this time, with him next to you in the passenger’s seat. He sighed, shivering from the warm fuzzy feeling that overtook his body. After a few quiet seconds, Adam broke into a fit of laughter. You raised an eyebrow and looked at him; expecting a reason.

“You know I had actually no problem focusing, right?”

Your mouth opened in disbelief, and you gave him a playful smack on his shoulder.

He gave you the biggest and dorkiest smile, nuzzling your cheek, “Come on, I’ll eat you out at home.”


End file.
